A Forbidden love
by Les fanfics de Ron et Gin
Summary: Visitez notre bio avant! Lors, d'une attaque dans le Poudlard Express, Hermione rencontre Ron, un mangemort qui va lui changer la vie.C'est là qu'elle découvre que les mangemorts ne sont pas tous ce qu'ils prétendent être. RonxHermione DragoxGinny


_Salut à tous ici _

_Ici Ron et Gin' _

_Voilà le début de notre première fiction en coopération _

_Dites nous ce que vous pensez _

_xXX_

_Ron et Gin'_

* * *

_**A Forbidden love **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : L'attaque du Poudlard Express**_

Un matin de septembre, le seigneur des ténèbres avait échafaudé pour attaquer le Poudlard Express. Plan trop risqué d'après le roux mais le seigneur des ténèbres se moquait de son avis. Ron n'avait pas prévu que cela changerait sa vie à jamais. A contrecœur, Harry, Ron et les autres se mirent en route vers la gare de King's Cross .

Le soleil se levait timidement en ce matin de rentrée, Hermione avait enfilé des vêtements chauds mais elle restait belle malgré tout. Dans quelques heures, elle allait retrouver ses meilleurs amis Ginny et Drago. Ces derniers sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant un an. Elle les savait heureux et cela la rendait joyeuse. Elle espérait un jour trouver l'amour mais jamais elle ne se doutait qu'il viendrait si tôt. Ses parents la conduirent à King's Cross où Drago et Ginny l'attendaient le sourire aux lèvres, main dans la main.

« Dray ! hurla Hermione en lui sautant au cou

-Salut Mione, répondit joyeusement Drago

-Alors ces vacances ? demanda Ginny en serrant à son tour Hermione dans ses bras

-Ben, c'est à dire que je me suis ennuyée, chuchota Hermione honteuse

-Non, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait de rencontres excitantes pendant l'été, s'étonna Ginny

Quoi de mieux qu'un beau moldu pour tomber amoureuse, renchérit Drago

-Dray ! » reprocha Ginny en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule

-Hermione baissa les yeux, le rouge lui montait aux joues, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami et cela la rendait triste

« Bon alors prête pour cette 7ème année ? reprit Ginny pour changer de sujet

-Bien sûr surtout, il me tarde les ASPICS

-Hermione… soupirèrent Ginny et Drago blasés. Décidément, elle ne changerait jamais

-Enfin pourvu que tu ne tombes pas sous le charme d'un de ces Serpentards, c'est tout ce que je demande, reprit Ginny en riant

-Ca ne risque pas ! assura Hermione en se joignant au rire de la jeune rousse

-Ou pire d'un mangemort, renchérit Drago dégoûté, Si tu es sous le charme d'un mangemort, je me ferais roux ! »

Drago aida Hermione à mettre ses bagages dans le train, dit au revoir aux parents de la jeune brune et s'assirent dans un compartiment, tandis que le train démarrait dans un vacarme assourdissant. Ils commencèrent à discuter de Quiddich, Hermione regardait par la fenêtre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la stratégie de Drago pour battre les Serpentards cette année. Elle soupira bruyamment, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressée par ce sport qu'elle jugeait trop rapide et trop brutal, elle se plongea totalement dans ses pensées et son emploi du temps de cette année .

Une voix la tira de ses pensées :

« Salut tout le monde dit Fred en arrivant et en prenant place à côté d'Hermione

-Salut les amoureux, dit George en arrivant à son tour

-Ca va invitez-vous tant que vous y êtes ! grogna Ginny de mauvaise humeur

-Ah ! tu voulais être tranquille avec ton Dray d'amuuur, chanta George d'un ton moqueur

-Haha très drôle, rétorqua Ginny

-Oh ça va sœurette, on rigolais, s'excusa Fred

-Alors, Hermione, comment vas-tu ? demanda George poliment

-Ca allait à peu près bien avant que tu n'arrives, répliqua Hermione une pointe d'ironie dans la voix

-Je vois... marmonna George vexé . Viens Fred on s'en va puisque ces dames ne savent pas apprécier notre compagnie

-Il s'est vexé je crois »… chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Ginny

Fred et George se levaient pour partir quand le train s'ébranla, ils furent tous projetés sur le sol avec une violence inouïe

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda George qui paniquait

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione jetant des regards furtifs dans le compartiment

-Je vais voir, dit Ginny en se levant

-Hors de question, répondit Drago en la retenant violemment par le bras

-Dray ! grogna Ginny. Je ne suis pas une gamine

-Peut-être mais tu es ma petite amie et je refuse que tu bouges d'un poil, ordonna Drago d'un ton froid

-ILS SONT LA, ILS SONT LA ! criait une voix

-Qui est là Scrabbs ? demanda Hermione à l'élève qui criait

-LES MANGEMORTS, ILS ATTAQUENT »

Les trois amis se regardèrent, ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes et se ruèrent dans les couloirs. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de Mangemorts. Hermione, Ginny et Drago commencèrent à s'attaquer à ceux qui venaient gâcher leur retour à Poudlard. Les disciples de Voldemort se rapprochèrent et à leur tour attaquèrent les élèves. Des sorts jaillissaient de toutes parts. Deux d'entre eux suivaient nos trois amis. L'un des Mangemorts avançait vers Drago. Le jeune blond lança un sort et son masque tomba. Celui-ci qui avançait vers les deux amoureux avait environ le même âge , il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, il avait les yeux verts et une cicatrice sur le front du coté droit, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le Mangemort à la cicatrice s'avança vers le blond et la rousse tandis que l'autre partit dans la direction de la brunette . Le brun leva sa baguette vers Drago et hurla :

« SECTUSEMPRA ! »

Drago reçut le sort en pleine poitrine. Du sang jaillit de son visage et de sa poitrine. Il chancela et s'effondra sur le sol sous le regard de la jeune rousse affolée et de plusieurs élèves. Le mangemort ricana tandis que le sol devenait une marre de sang. Ginny s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle paniquait.

« Dray. Non .Non. »

Elle ne connaissait pas de contre sort, il fallait qu'elle trouve et vite car Drago perdait énormément de sang. Elle lui prit la main cherchant un contre sort .Drago, lui, essayait de murmurer quelque chose

« Vul…ne…ra… Sam…en…to" bégaya Drago la bouche en sang

Ginny ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Elle cherchait à toute vitesse ce que Drago essayait de dire puis elle comprit.

« Vulnera Samento. » répeta Ginny reprenant confiance en elle

Les blessures se refermèrent pour se rouvrir aussitôt elle recommença la formule plusieurs fois pour que les plaies se referment entièrement.

Hermione courait à toute allure en évitant habilement les sorts qui jaillissaient de partout. Elle tentait de semer le mangemort qui la suivait . Mais, lorsque la fumée noire passa au dessus de sa tête, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Hermione stoppa sa course, essoufflée et, d'un geste vif, brandit sa baguette aux aguets. La fumée noire laissa place à un mangemort encapuchonné, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps

« Stupéfix ! hurla t-elle »

Le mangemort fut projeté contre la porte d'un compartiment . Hermione s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé et lui retira sa cagoule . Une cascade de cheveux roux tombait sur son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Malgré ses traits tirés par la fatigue, Hermione se surprit à le trouver beau, si beau que son cœur rata un mouvement . Mais calme-toi Herm' ce n'est qu'un sale larbin de Voldemort ! Le roux se réveilla en sursaut et brandit sa baguette, Hermione qui ne s'y attendait pas, recula d'un pas mal assuré .

« Calme-toi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, la rassura le garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle

-Que veux-tu dire ? le questionna Hermione méfiante

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal, répéta le jeune garçon calmement

-Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? demanda Hermione d'une voix mal assurée

-Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, » susurra le roux en se rapprochant dangereusement de la jeune fille

Hermione aurait voulu faire quelque chose, sortir sa baguette, lui mettre son poing dans la tête . Mais elle était incapable de réagir, elle choisit de fermer les yeux, sentant le souffle frais du mangemort contre son cou. La proximité entre lui et elle la rendait nauséeuse. Quand cela allait-il s'arrêter ? Faites que cela s'arrête ! Sa conscience lui hurlait de s'enfuir mais elle en était incapable

« A quoi tu joues Ron, tue la ! » ordonna une voix lointaine

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, un jeune garçon brun à lunettes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front se tenait devant Ron, la baguette brandie

« Tue la ! répéta-t-il

-Je ne peux pas, chuchota Ron

-Tu… Quoi ? s'étonna le garçon brun dont les traits se déformaient sous le signe de la colère

-Harry, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, répéta le dénommé Ron dont les oreilles devenaient cramoisies

-Sais-tu ce que ça signifie ? demanda Harry d'un ton calme

-Que je vais me faire tuer, je suppose… répondit Ron en haussant les épaules

-ET que je vais devoir la tuer moi-même, » soupira le dénommé Harry

Il sortit sa baguette avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait et hurla, un rictus ravageur sur la visage :

« ENDOLO…

-NOOOOOOONNNNNN , hurla Ron en prenant Hermione et l'amenant à l'abri

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demanda Hermione déboussolée

-Je m'appelle Ronald, je suis désolé… je, commença Ron

-Eloigne-toi d'elle ! » ordonna une voix traînante derrière Hermione

Drago prononça un sort qu'Hermione ne comprit pas, puis Ron disparut

« Non ! attendez Ron, hurla Hermione en tendant la main

-Hermione tu n'as rien ? demanda Drago inquiet

-Lâche-moi ! rétorqua Hermione d'un ton sec. Et si tu l'as blessé ?

-Depuis quand te soucies-tu d'un bien-être d'un mangemort ET depuis quand les appelles-tu par leurs prénoms ? demanda Ginny intriguée

-Je… bégaya Hermione. Oh puis fiche- moi la paix !

-Elle ne t'a pas déclaré la guerre ! » tenta Drago pour détendre l'atmosphère

Hermione lui lança un regard si noir qu'il choisit de se taire et d'étouffer son rire . Harry arriva derrière Hermione, espérant la prendre par surprise, mais la brunette le vit et le prit par le col . Avant de disparaître, il murmura quelque chose à son oreille

« N'espérez pas revoir Ron, tel que je connais le maître, il sera mort avant demain »

Et il disparut, dans une fumée noire. Hermione se sentit défaillir, sa tête tournait, elle avait envie de vomir mais se ressaisit et fit un effort surhumain pour décrocher un sourire à Drago et Ginny . Ceux-ci la dévisageaient d'un regard inquiet, mais ne lui posèrent pas de questions, ils s'assirent dans le compartiment détruit et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien . Mais Hermione n'écoutait pas, elle regardait le coucher de soleil . Qui était ce mystérieux inconnu ? Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvée ? Et surtout, pourquoi se sentait-elle si désarmée en sa présence ? Ginny voyait la détresse de son amie, mais choisit de l'interroger ce soir au dortoir


End file.
